Echoes Of The Past - Part Two (A HTTYD Fan Fic)
by ElianaRobinson.RW
Summary: Awake in the new land with Hiccup and see the difference in all ….where can this Viking chief be? Is it heaven or hell…. … or someplace worse than either above or below. Enjoy the second instalment of the mysterious "Dreadfall" Special "Echoes Of The Past" Dedicated to VenomousFantum for winning the Reader's contest 2017


**Echoes Of The Past**

 **(** ** _Part Two_** **)**

Hiccup couldn't tell but it was as if he'd blacked out. When he 'awoke' he felt himself lying upon soft, lush green grass.

For a moment he thought – _somehow_ – he'd made it out of the cave and was now out on the ground on Berk, but as he slowly opened his eyes he realised that _this_ was not Berkian land. This was a land he could not define. He sat up with a start, ignoring the stabbing pain in his ribs from lying awkwardly on his side.

"Astrid!"

All around him was grass, no see-able ocean, so he wasn't on Berk, or on _any_ island. There were no trees, or land mass, just acres and acres of flat green land.

No Astrid, or their dragons.

"Toothless?" Suddenly terrified he whispered his Night Fury's name on a confused gasp. Slowly he got up, winching at the pain in his left leg. Slowly, almost irritably he took in all he could. So Much Green!

He gently padded his chest and arms,… map, dagger, engagement gift from Astrid still hung around his neck on a piece of string.

His sword was still strapped to his leg. He even still had his metal leg – which was more than could be said for other times he'd awoken in dazed states.

Had he died?

Was this Valhalla?

No, it couldn't be, after all Heaven to him wasn't so bright, so isolated or green!

He liked green as much as the next Viking Chief, had even once worn a green tunic that was incredibly comfortable and endured all life and weather threw at him till he changed to a red one on his 15th birthday. Vikings almost treasured the delights of green, especially green grass as it was a rarity upon the shorelines of Berk, but this land seemed brighter than all the snow on Berk catching in the sunlight. It hurt his eyes to look for the horizon, and yet there was no sun. It was as if it were day, clear and cool but no sense of where the light came from.

Very _very_ strange.

Valhalla to him would be where he could reunite with his lost loved ones. Then again perhaps this land was so void of his loved ones for they were all still alive….but then, where was his Father? He'd given his life to save his son, should he not be here?

Maybe Vikings had it all wrong and Valhalla wasn't a land of lost loved ones and feasts for valiant warriors? Perhaps death was more… _strange_?

Or perhaps this just wasn't Valhalla, perhaps it was Hel?

He wasn't a man without sin.

He'd been forced to kill both man and dragon in his time, since he was twelve. Did Odin not take into account all the good too? Or that he'd never wanted to take the lives he had, that it had been self defence…

Was Hel an abandoned wasteland of bright green colours? If he was condemned to such a fate, surely those worse than him had a darker fate awaiting them….

The one thing to alter all true belief that this was Valhalla was the piecing sharp pain in his left leg.

It gave him grief in life so in Hel it was bound to be worse.

He couldn't dispense the grief overcoming him. Forget the physical pain, bright colours and isolation, without Toothless, _Without Astrid_!... that was a hell like no other.

Crippled by misery he fell down in a slump once more. At a loss as to what to do. With his leg so bad it was surplus to try walking anywhere.

Where was one if they only had themselves and could no longer master the strength to even breathe?

END

Eliana Robinson

31/10/17

CREATION DATE – 31/10/17

PUBLISH DATE – 7/11/17

 _Echoes Of The Past_ _Disclaimer_

 _ **ECHOES OF THE PAST**_ **\- is a Fanfiction of HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON I do not own the characters or original plotline.**

 **PLOTLINE** **:**

 **Awake in the new land with Hiccup and see the difference in all ….where can this Viking chief be?**

 **Is it heaven or hell….**

 **…** **. or someplace worse than either above or below.**

 **Enjoy the second instalment of the mysterious "Dreadfall" Special "Echoes Of The Past"**

 **Dedicated to VenomousFantum for winning the Reader's contest 2017**

 **Thank you for your choice in the name of this fiery heroine. I hope you enjoy this story and that it's all you hoped for, regards. Ms Robinson.**

 **This story is** _NOT_ **for official publication or profit.**

 _ **ECHOES OF THE PAST**_ **is a short tale in an unofficially link series between all my HTTYD fanfics and is purely meant as entertainment.**

 **CREATION DATE – 31/10** **/17**

 **PUBLISH DATE – 7/11** **/17**

Part of the "Dragon Adventures" Series By Eliana Robinson

 **Happy Dreadfall to you all, hope you had a good one!**


End file.
